


Pasta.

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [15]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just some pasta between guys.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Rio/Danny Boland
Series: Quality Time [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Pasta.

**Author's Note:**

> All the love you guys show me means so much! Thank you for everything. If there is anything you’d like to see, or a suggestion you’d like to make in all ears.

Kenny 15 Danny 13 Emma 11 Marcus 10 Jane 9

Danny doesn’t say anything at first. Mostly because he doesn’t know what to say. Or if there is really anything to say, he likes to process things. 

When his parents got divorced he asked one question then didn’t say anything about it again for another few weeks. 

When his mom started dating Rio he didn’t ask anything just went with the flow. He eventually started to ask some question but it wasn’t major. 

When they sold the house he grew up in, Marcus and Rio moved in, then they all moved into a much nice bigger house. Danny only wanted to know if he got his own room with enough space for a desk. 

So he’s currently conflicted if he should say anything it’s been going on for a while. He thought if he would rush things along it would eventually stop. Making sure he was ready to go the second it was pick up time. But that didn’t help it sometimes made it worse. 

Taking a deep breath sitting in his bed after his shower dressed in a t-shirt with shorts. Deciding it’s time to finally step in to say something. He lightly jogs downstairs to find everyone in the family room. “Hey baby,” his mother greets him. “Feel better after your shower?” Danny nods his head. “We are going to order burgers for dinner.” 

Danny looks around nervously. “Actually I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind having dinner with just you and I?” 

Rio looks up at Danny curiously. They usually have to push Danny into having his extra time with Rio. It isn’t that he doesn’t like Rio he just doesn’t enjoy being the center of attention. “Yeh,” Rio hops up not wanting Danny to change his mind. 

Jane seeing Rio get up, “I want to go.” 

“Sorry sweetheart it’s Danny’s turn.” 

Jane looks confused. “I don’t understand.” 

Rio smiles at her, “Danny wants to have dinner just him and I.” 

She crosses her arms, “I thought we had to plan in advance. Not last minute.” She adds with attitude for the many of times she’s been told the same thing. 

Emma clearly over her sister, “Jane they don’t need your shit.” The parents look at each other. Rio and Beth have choose to address Emma’s cussing by not. When they make a big deal about it she tends to cuss more. Besides she doesn’t use the big words, yet. 

“Honey it’s Danny’s time with Rio. Like last week you got special time with me.” Beth tried to reason with Jane. 

“Fine, I want extra time next week. ” She goes back to watching the movie. As Rio and Danny say their good byes to everyone. 

Once buckle in the car Rio turns to look at Danny. “Where to?” He ask ready to pull out the driveway. “Pizza, burgers, pasta.” 

“Pasta.” 

“Pasta it is.” Rio pulls out headed towards their favorite little Italian spot, they make fresh pasta to order. ”How are things going?” 

Danny decides a direct approach is there best way. “My baseball coach wants to have sex with mom.” 

Rio slams on his breaks in the middle of the street glad no one is behind him. “Excuse me?” Rio starts driving the car again. “Where did you get this from?” 

“Him.” 

Rio keeps his cool yet his jaw is working over time. “Your coach,” takes a moment to clarify. ”told you he wants to have sex with your mom? In front of you?” 

Danny shakes his head, “No, he was talking to the other coaches. I was going to ask him a question when mom was walking towards us. Then he started talking about her all inappropriately. That if it was us boy you would of gave us a life long lecture.” 

Rio thinks of ways he can get his boys to break the coaches legs without Beth linking it to him. “When was this?” 

Danny thinks back, “Its almost every time at pick up. Well not when you pick up. He’s made a comment once about Aunt Annie, yet it’s mostly mom.” Danny turns in his seat. “Then he touches her.” 

Rio doesn’t think he can see any color besides red. “Touches her?” 

“Yeah,” Danny lays his hand on Rio shoulder. “No matter what she says he laughs.” He thinks about it. “Mom isn’t that funny.” He removes his hand. “Mom tries to avoid him but it’s like he got a tracker on her.” Danny watched as Rio past the restaurant. “You missed our turn.” 

“Fuck.” He turns around heading back towards the restaurant finding a parking spot. 

“He’s the same way with Jacobs mom, but his dad thinks it’s a compliment to his mom.” Danny can’t hide his disgust as he gets out the car heading towards the door. 

“Hello welcome to Trevi.” The host greets them as Rio holds the door for Danny. “Is just you two today?” Before they can answer their usual hostess comes into view. 

“Hey Rio, Danny.” She greets him roughing up his hair. “Usual table?” They both nod greeting the hostess. Once at their table, “I think Russ is here.” Their usual waiter. He goes away and before either can look at a menu Russ is at the table with a coke for Rio and a sprite for Danny. 

“Hey,” he smiles. “Just the guys tonight?”

“Yep,” Danny smiles back. “Can I have the chicken alfredo please.” 

“Hey, I’ll just have the beef stroganoff.” Russ doesn’t write it down knowing they always get the same thing. He leaves to place their order. Rio leans into the table with his elbow on the table. “How’s school?” Rio doesn’t want to talk more about the baseball couch. 

Danny looks at Rio then goes to his face. “Elbows are rude.” Rio rolls his eyes taking them off the table leaning back. “I’m good. I don’t want to start any trouble.” 

Rio smiles, “You aren’t starting any trouble. You are just worried about mom and Aunt Annie.” 

Russ comes back with their food Danny takes a big bite. “Are you sure? You seem pretty upset.” 

Rio relaxes himself not wanting Danny to worry. “Nah,” he smiles taking a bit of his food. “I’ll just have a chat with him.” 

“You’ll be nice?” 

Rio laughs, “Why does everyone always tell me to be nice?” He takes another bite. “I’m always nice.” 

Danny shakes his head back and forth trying to weight his options. “I think it’s cause you don’t smile. You also tend to stand there just letting the person who you talk to squirm.” 

He agrees with that. “I don’t enjoy small talk.” 

Danny takes a bigger bite followed by his sprite. “No one likes small talk.” 

He shrugs, “So I don’t do it.” 

“Mommy always small talks I mean to the point of long talks.” Danny wasn’t sure of the words he wanted to use. “Is that why mom and you work so well together?” 

Rio looks at Danny he doesn’t really ask question about his relationship with his mom. “I’d like to think so. When we started dating I couldn’t get mom to stop talking.” 

Danny laughs knowing that true. “You still don’t talk much. Why?” 

“I was quite as a kid. Felt if I didn’t have anything to add.” He shrugs. “Besides my sisters did enough talking.” 

Danny smiles, “I thought no one could talk as much as Aunt Annie until I meet Tia Sofía.” Danny takes a bite of food. “I thought she was trying to win a talking competition.” 

Rio laughs at Danny. “Man, who are you telling?” He sits up taller. “How are you adjusting to all of this?” 

“To what?!?” 

Russ stops by, “Still doing good?” 

“Yes.” He walks away. As they both take a bite. 

“Me being your step dad.” Beth and Rio been married almost a year. 

Danny thinks about it. “I’d actually prefer if I could call you dad, or pops like Kenny.” Kenny calls Rio pops, while the girls and Marcus call him dad. 

“Really?” Rio can’t image Carman letting that fly. 

Danny smiles, “Yeah. I love you. You are the best person I know. Well other then mommy of course. You take such good care of us plus you make mom happy. We get to be kids with you around.” That makes him happy especially since Rio wasn’t sure how’d the kids react. “Dean,” Danny quickly stops talking realizing he called his dad Dean. Shoving food in his mouth. 

“It’s okay buddy.” 

“He pays more attention to Lisa and her kids. Doesn’t really have time for us. Oh well. Mom and you always make sure we have time for ourselves.” 

“If that’s true why do you always give up your extra time?” Rio raises an eyebrow taking a bite. 

Danny looks down then back up, “Its cause I was worried that you’d find my stuff not as fun.” 

“Hey,” Rio waits until Danny is making eye contact. “Anything you want to do is fun for me. My goal is to spend as much time with you guys as possible.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course, do you think I wanted to see Frozen 2 eight times.” Danny laughs. “No, but your sisters love it. I can’t stand golf but Marcus is obsessed with it, and if Kenny takes  
me to one more cage fight I might scream. So what’s on the mind kid?” 

“There is a new art gallery downtown I’ve been wanting to check it out. Only problem is it doesn’t open until 9pm.” 

“So it would be a late night?” 

“Yeah.” Danny is already disappointed. It’s a late show. 

Rio runs his jaw. “How about Saturday we get up early, then plan a nap, then have dinner then go to the art gallery.” 

Danny bites his lips fighting back the need to scream loudly. “Thank you for always being awesome.” 

“Don’t think me yet, mom needs to agree.” 

Danny thinks about it for a second. “Just get her a fancy bottle of her favorite drink and all is well.” 

He laughs ruffing up Danny’s hair. “Eat. I have to get back before bedtime stories.” Them both knowing Jane wouldn’t take well to no stories from Rio.  
————-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Once again all mistakes are mine, just like in life.


End file.
